


One Thing// Under The Red Hood: Jason Todd x OC

by PersonaShadowEgo



Series: The Pretty Reckless [2]
Category: DC Universe, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShadowEgo/pseuds/PersonaShadowEgo
Summary: “I had one thingAnd you’ve taken it from meA single light, a single friendBut you’ve made that endThere was one thingTo help escape the miseryAnd now it’s all disarrayedYou took my whole life awayYou sent me back to nothingNow you’ll pay”Vera Wales died when Jason Todd did. Now fueled by only rage and vegnece, how far will she go to avenge Jason’s death?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pretty Reckless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651399
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. One Thing

“Come on Batman, we need to go faster!” I yelled over the sound of our motor bikes. My name is Vera Wales, and I am Hummingbird, Batman’s other protege. Currently we were racing to a warehouse that the Joker was keeping Jason, Robin, in. I was terrified of what the Joker was doing to him. I kept trying to go faster on my motorbike, just trying to get to Jason. He was my best friend, my everything. I don’t know what I would do without him. And I couldn’t bear him being in the hands of that psychopath. We finally got to the warehouse. Without even letting the bike stop, I jumped up and started running towards the warehouse as fast as I could. I prayed Jason was alright. 

And then the warehouse exploded.

My eyes widened and I froze. I heard nothing but a ringing in my ears. 

“JASON!!!” I screamed, running full force into the ruble of the warehouse. No, no no no no, he had to be ok. He HAD to be. Adrenaline fueling my strength, I threw pieces of rubble away, until I came upon a body.

Jason’s body.

I headed someone screaming in agony. Everything felt so far away. I cradled Jason in my lap, trying to feel a pulse, a heartbeat, a breath, anything. I realized the person screaming was me. I was crying out to him. I was crying out in agony that my best friend was dead. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I kept screaming for Jason. I didn’t make it in time. I wasn’t fast enough. I failed him. I hugged Jason’s body close to me, his blood staining my uniform. My voice felt hoarse from screaming so hard. I felt Batman pick Jason up from my arms. I didn’t see him cry, but I knew he was heartbroken. 

Back at the manor, I had locked myself in my room. I wouldn’t let anyone in, not even Alfred. I sat on the floor, in tears. I kept wiping my uniform, just trying to get the blood of my best friend off. It was too much. I couldn’t handle this. Jason was my life. He had found me, he had saved me. I was alive because of him. And without him I didn’t know how to survive. I glanced up at the picture on my nightstand of me and Jason when Bruce has taken us to a carnival once. Jason was smiling and giving me bunny ears. I screamed and threw the picture at the wall, shattering it. I sunk to my knees again, gripping my head.

It’s your fault.

If you were faster you could’ve saved him.

He would still be alive if you were good enough.

You failed him.

“Shut up!” I screamed at no one. I had lost it. I had snapped. I had failed Jason, my best friend, the person most important to me. I wasn’t going to fail him again.

I knew what I had to do.

Sneaking out of my room, I went down to the Batcave where Batman kept all the confiscated weapons at. I grabbed a semi-automatic from the stash and marched out to my bike.

I was gonna kill that son of a bitch.

“Vera, what are you doing?” I heard Bruce say from behind me. I turned to look at him with the most furious face I had ever seen.

“I’m gonna avenge my best friend.” I said, before speeding off on my bike. I knew where the Joker would be. He had a main warehouse that he and Harley spent most of their time in. If he was anywhere, it would be there. I sped there in my motorbike, rage blinding me. I didn’t give a shit about Batman’s no killing rule. That rule died with Jason. I got to the warehouse and jumped off my bike. I used some scaffolding on the side of the building to climb up to a window near the top. Sneaking inside to the rafters, I saw the Joker on the main floor with his goons. Seeing him made my vision go red and before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped down to a storage container in plain sight, right in front of him. 

“Well what do we have here?! Another one of Batsy’s birdies? Whatever are you doing here? And where’s Batsy?” He asked, looking around for Batman. I glared at him darkly.

“You killed Robin.” I seethed at him, pulling the shotgun out from behind me and aiming it at his head. He backed up slightly and put his hands up.

“N-Now hang on there, I thought Batman had a no killing rule?” Joker said laughing nervously. I pulled back the safety trigger.

“Fuck Batman.” I seethed. I was about to pull the trigger when the gun was knocked from my hands. Before I could even understand what was happening, I was knocked to the ground on my stomach and my hands were restrained behind my back. I looked up and saw Batman.

“I had him!” I yelled. I struggled against my mentor but he held on tighter.

“You were going to kill him.” He said. I struggled more.

“That’s the goddamn point!” I screamed. I heard the Joker laugh.

“Now this is getting interesting!” He said. I growled and pulling against Batman.

“I’LL SEND YOU SIX FEET UNDER YOU HEAR ME?!” I screamed at him. Batman pulled us up and started pulling me out of there. “You’re just gonna let him get away with this?!” I yelled darkly at Batman.

“The police are already on their way. He’ll be detained and sent back to Arkham.” Batman said monotonously. I scowled.

“That’s not good enough! He killed Jason! He deserves even worse than death!” I screamed at Batman. He stopped at looked me in the eyes sternly. 

“We. Don’t. Kill.” He said sternly. I spit in his face.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!” I said. My rage fueled me and I broke away from Batman’s grip, kicking him in the stomach, throwing him back.

“I’ll kill him and I’ll avenge Jason! And no one’s gonna stop me!” I yelled, before throwing down a smoke bomb and running off into the night. I didn’t care how long it would take.

I will kill the Joker.


	2. I am Vengence

It had been 8 years since Jason died. But the pain from his death never subsided. I had turned into a vision of insanity. Fueled by rage and vengeance, my only purpose was killing the Joker and avenging Jason. And I killed anyone who got in my way.

“Where is he!” I yelled at the goon I had underneath me. I twisted my knife further into his leg. He cried out in pain.

“I don’t know! I swear!” He said frantically. I scowled.

“Try again.” I said. Pulling the knife out and slamming it through his other leg. He cried out in agony.

“Alright fine! He’s on the south side of Gotham in a meeting with The Penguin!” The guy said. I got up off of him. He was panting, relieved that I had stopped torturing him.

“Thanks.” I said monotonously before shooting him in the head. “Mouth breather”. I grabbed my knife and put it back in the holster on my leg. I’ll let the GCPD find this idiot. I climbed back down the fire escape to where my motorcycle was parked. I didn’t go by the name Hummingbird anymore. She died with Jason. I went by Empath now. And every villain in Gotham City knew that name. They knew I killed anyone I got my hands on if they stood in my way. When Jason first died, I had tried killing myself, but Bruce kept stopping me. So I’ve resorted to killing other people. I felt no remorse. All I felt was anger and rage towards the Joker. Anyone who stood in my way of killing him could burn in Hell for all I care. I looked up the club Penguin owner on the south side and headed there.

I didn’t know a Bat and a bird were following me though.

When I got to the iceberg lounge, I parked my bike in an alleyway nearby and headed towards the club, keeping my hood up. I got stopped at the door but before they could even speak I slit both of the bouncer’s throats. I continued on inside, looking for the back rooms that Joker and the Penguin were in. Slipping through a side door in the club, I found a hallways with lots of rooms in it. I heard the unmistakable laugh of the Joker and followed it. Coming up to a door I heard Joker and Penguin conversing inside. I cocked my gun and bust the door down, shooting. The Joker kept for the floor and Penguin quickly slipped out another door in the room.

“Hummingbird! What a nice surprise!” The Joker said. I shot a bullet next to his head.

“I don’t go by that anymore.” I said. The Joker laughed.

“Oh that’s right! I forgot you go by Empath now! So edgy!” He said. I scowled and shot a bullet into his kneecap. He cried out in pain. I began approaching him when I stopped. In the corner of my eye I spotted a rusty pipe sticking out of the wall. I grabbed the pipe and pulled it out of the wall. I stepped right in front of the Joker.

“This is how you killed him isn’t it?” I said, reeling my arm back and bringing the pipe down on his stomach. He wheezed, the breath being knocked out of him.

“You beat him over and over again right?!” I yelled, hitting him again as hard as I could. “You beat him with a crowbar didn’t you!” I yelled, a crazed look in my eyes. My head was burning but I ignored it. I slammed the pipe down on his head, knocking him over. I kept hitting him. Over and over and over again. “Doesn’t feel nice on this side does it!!” I screamed. My hand was hit by a batarang, making me drop the pipe. I scowled, turning to Batman and the replacement. “Why do you always show up when I’m this close to killing him!” I yelled, marching towards Batman.

“Stop this Vera. Killing Joker won’t bring Jason back.” Batman said.

“No!” I screamed.

_Do it_

_Kill him_

_Avenge Jason_

_It’s your fault_

_You weren’t fast enough_

_Make him feel pain_

_Redeem yourself_

_Kill him_

_KILL HIM_

“Shut up!” I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut. I gripped my head and stumbled back slightly. My head was on fire. I was on fire.

“Vera, you’re sick, you need help.” Batman said, reaching a hand out to me.

“Shut up! I don’t need your help! I don’t need anyone! All I need is to kill him!” I said pointing to the Joker, only to see he escaped. Again. I yelled in rage.

“He got away, AGAIN!” I screamed, picking up my gun. I felt a prick in my neck. I reached up to my neck and pulled a small needle out of it. A sedative. I spun around, aiming my gun at Batman, but my arms grew weak, making drip my gun. I sank to my knees.

“You bastard.” I whispered out, before falling to the ground and blacking out.


	3. Malevolent

I woke up to a terrible headache. I groaned, looking at my surroundings. I was in a cage. I saw the stalagmites of a cave. I groaned realizing where I was. I was in the Batcave. Those motherfuckers had the audacity to drug me, kidnap me, and throw me in a cage. Well, I mean technically I HAD had worse before. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. Smirking I crawled to the edge of the cage.

“Heya Batman. Didn’t know you were into hostage taking.” I said slyly. I heard Batman sigh.

“You’re not a hostage Vera.” He said. I laughed.

“Then why am I in a cage?” I asked innocently. I knew exactly why. Cause if I wasn’t I wouldn’t hesitate to kill either of them.

“Because you’re dangerous Ver, to other people and to yourself.” Batman said. I slammed my arm against the cage bars, making a loud band echo throughout the cave.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore! Only Jason gets to call me that!” I screamed. I felt my head begin to burn again. I backed up from the cage wall slightly, pulling at my hair, trying to get the fire to stop.

“Vera. You’re sick. You need help. We want to help you.” Batman said. I laughed maniacally.

“You can’t help me, I can’t be fixed! This is who I am now Batman! How does it feel that you failed not one, but TWO kids huh?! How does it feel to see me descend into insanity because of your biggest failure!” I seethed, smiling wide. I really had lost it. 

“Jason is my son, but we do not kill.” He said sternly. I screamed and ran full force into the cage wall, banging against the bars and flying back onto the floor.

“That’s a whole lotta pretty and a whole lotta crazy.” I heard the replacement say. In an instant I was in front of him in the cage, gripping the bars and smiling an insane smile. He jumped back slightly.

“You bet I am, Replacement! And it’s all daddy’s fault! If he had let me kill the Joker 8 years ago, I wouldn’t have become an animal! I am malevolent! Another failure to add to Batman’s list!” I yelled out before laughing. I hadn’t realized I was crying until I felt tears stream down my face.

“Vera, you know I never meant to hurt you, and I’m sorry I failed you, but we don’t kill. Not even for Jason.” Batman said. I scowled.

“Bullshit!” I growled out. “I’ll empty an entire semi-automatic in his ugly ass if it’s the last thing I do!” I screamed. I wiped furiously at the tears streaming down my face. It had been awhile since I cried. Batman was about to say something before the Batcomputer started beeping. He looked at me one more time before going over to the computer.

“Two-Face is terrorizing Gotham City Park again. Come on Robin.” Batman said walking towards the Batmobile. Replacement trailed behind him.

“But....what about her?” He asked, looking back at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

“She’ll be fine until we get back. And Alfred’s here if anything goes wrong.” Batman said. I gasped, catching both their attentions.

“Oh my god, he’s still alive?!” I asked, laughing. Batman just shook his head before he and Replacement got into the Batmobile and drove off. My smile instantly fell. “Always leaving his kids behind. Pathetic.” I seethed. I paced around the cage for what felt like hours before getting bored and just sitting in the middle of it. I just stared into space, trying to think of a plan to get out of here, cause lord knows I’m not letting them send me to Arkham. I’d heard enough horror stories about there. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, snapping me out of my trance. I jerked my head up to the source of the sound and saw Alfred descending the stairs with his tray. 

“Hello Master Vera, it’s so good to see you again.” He said with his British accent, coming over to the cage. I chuckled.

“Can’t believe you still remember I hate being called Miss.” I said, leaning my head back on the cage bars. Alfred chuckled.

“How could I forget? You practically terrorized anyone who called you miss.” He said. I laughed.

“Yeah I did.” I said with a sense of pride. Alfred held a plate with a sandwich on it up to the cage, and I reached my arm through and took it. “You’re being awfully nice to your kid’s prisoner.” I said, taking a bite of the sandwich and groaning. If there was anything I miss about this hell family, it was Alfred’s food.

“Well, you and Master Bruce May have had a falling out, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you starve.” Alfred said. I smiled. Even before things went south with Jason, I had always gotten along with Alfred the best, besides Jason. Cause to him I didn’t have to prove anything, I was just his adopted granddaughter, and he loved me just as much as he loved the others. I wonder if that’s still true even after all I’ve done.

“Hey Alfred?” I asked. He hummed in response. I saw he was tidying up the Batcave. “Am I a bad person?” I said, my voice unintentionally cracking. He stopped his work and looked up to me.

“Whatever do you mean Master Vera?” He asked, confused. I rolled my hands around.

“I mean, I’ve lost my mind, I hurt people without a care in the world, but it’s cause I just wanna avenge Jason, and that’s not so bad right?” I asked. Alfred was silent for a moment.

“Whatever choices you have made do not define you as a person, but rather the choices you choose to make in the future.” He said. I nodded at that. Alfred was always good at giving advice. I stood up in the cage again and leaned against the door.

“Y’know I’m gonna get out of here right?” I asked. Alfred laughed.

“I was quite certain you would.” He said. My smile grew. Alfred was always the one that was most confused by how I managed to get out of being held hostage so much. “I must return to attend the manor upstairs, but it was very pleasant getting to see you again Master Vera.” Alfred said. I threw up a peace sign.

“It was nice seeing you too Alfred.” I said. Alfred disappeared up the stairs. After waiting several minutes to make sure he wasn’t coming back, I dug around in one of my pigtails until I found the bobby-pins I stashed in there. Part of my hair fell in my face and I blew on it. Going up to the lock, I stuck the bobby-pin into it and began picking the lock. In a matter of seconds I heard it click and I pushed the door open. 

“You’d think Batman would think to make the lock on this more difficult.” I said, exiting the cage and running out of the cave.


	4. Lusus Naturae

I jumped through the window of my safehouse, landing without a sound. And by “safehouse” I mean an abandoned warehouse I turned into my gross and sad base of operations. I called it the Crow’s nest. Dumb, I know, but I enjoyed it. I threw my semi-automatic, my AK, my two pistols, my two daggers, and my katana on the table conveniently placed near the open window and rolled my shoulders and neck, hearing several pops come from it.

“Yo, Emilie, you here?” I called out to my co-worker, Emilie. We weren’t exactly friends, but Emilie also had a history with the Joker, so we decided to work together.

“Up here!” I heard Emilie call from the balcony we had built up in the rafters. Sighing, I scaled the old wooden crates we had stacked against the wall and jumped up into the rafters. Balancing on the beams, I walked over to the balcony, where Emilie was packing some boxes.

“What took you so long man? I thought that psycho had finally offed you or something.” Emilie said. I rolled my eyes.

“You wish. Is that your next shipment?” I asked, gesturing to the boxes of heroin Emilie was packing. Did I mention she was a drug dealer?

“Yup. And I got your next fix right here.” She said, tossing a syringe to me. I caught it and nodded to her in thanks. Over the 8 years I’ve been on this suicide mission to kill the Joker I had picked up some bad coping mechanisms. One of them being heroin. I knew it was bad for me, but as soon as I dismembered the Joker I was putting a bullet in my own head, so it didn’t matter to me. Sitting on the couch we had up there, I rolled my sleeve up and stuck the needle in my arm. Feeling the high hit me, I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. My head didn’t burn as much when I was on drugs, so that’s why I’m probably addicted to them.

“Ok so I know you just got back from a job, but I gotta get this shipment out tonight, and I need my backup there with me.” She said. I groaned and took the needle out of my arm, throwing it in the trash can. I jumped down from the balcony and started strapping my weapons back onto the holsters I wore.

“Let’s get this over with.”

I stood slightly in the background watching Emilie make her deal. She was selling to some small gang leader and I couldn’t care less who. I had my arms crossed and just watched the world around me. It was well into the night in Gotham and shadows danced everywhere. I was still feeling the effects of the heroin from earlier, so my senses were somewhat dulled. So when I saw an R shaped shuriken land in between Emilie and the gang leader, I was surprised to say the least. Nightwing, my older brother Dick, the replacement, and some guy with a red helmet jumped down from nowhere.

“This deal is over and you’re coming with us to the police.” Nightwing said. I rolled my eyes that my brother was dumb enough to think they’d actually listen. Emilie laughed.

“I don’t think so.” She said darkly, “Empath! Protect me!” She yelled before ducking for cover. I whipped out my semi-automatic and rained bullets down upon them. The two birds and the bucket head ducked for cover behind some storage crates. I halted my assault and stepped into the light.

“I wonder if I could hit two birds with one bullet.” I said, reloading. Dick came out from behind the crate slightly.

“Ve-Empath! What are you doing here?!” He asked. I pointed my semi at him.

“None of your damn business.” I said, firing again. Dick dodged and started running at me, replacement right behind him. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hit Dick, he was too agile. So instead I aimed at replacement and fired. A bullet lodged itself into his leg and he cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Dick immediately was by his side.

“Robin!” He cried out, trying to get him up. I ran forward at them and kicked Dick in the side, launching him into the side of a storage crate. I leaned over replacement and pulled my daggers out.

“Hey there Replacement! Miss me?” I said, a crazed look in my eyes. There was genuine fear on Replacement’s face as I held his collar in one hand and raised my dagger up in the other.

“No!” I heard Dick yell beside me. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, Replacement crawling over to Dick. I looked up and saw bucket head on top of me. I smiled.

“Who’s the red head? Your new boyfriend?” I said tauntingly, turning my head to look at Dick. The guy above me growled.

“My name is Red Hood.” The guy said through a gravely voice distorter. I wiggles my eyebrows.

“Ooooo a voice distorter, so retro!” I said before tucking my legs into my chest and laughing them into Red Hood’s stomach, pushing him off of me. He immediately bounced back up and I got my two daggers out, swinging at him. He dodged every single swipe I took but I kept swinging at him. Eventually I swiped at the side of his abdomen, making his shirt stain red. I chuckled darkly.

“So the Red Hood bleeds.” I said quietly. Suddenly I was put in a chokehold and pulled away from Red Hood.

“Since when did you work with drug dealers Vera?” Dick said over my shoulder. I heard the Red Hood gasp.

“Vera?!” He asked surprised. I broke out of Dick’s chokehold and flipped him over me.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out! And it’s cause we have similar end goals.” I said answering Dick’s question. He lunged at me, aiming one of his escrima sticks at the side of my head. I stopped it with my hand, holding it tightly. I felt the electricity running through me, making me shake slightly, but I had been zapped by the Joker so many times I was practically immune at this point. Dick had an incredulous look on his face.

“How...” he whispered, looking at my hand matched onto the electric stick. I laughed shakily.

“Try fighting the Joker every day of your life for 8 years. You’ll grow immune to electrocution too.” I said. I yanked his escrima stick from his grasp and threw it away from him. I jammed my wrist up, hitting Dick in the nose. That was definitely gonna leave a bruise at the very least.

“Empath! Let’s go!” I heard Emilie yell. She was in the drivers seat of her storage truck, waiting for me to take off. I strapped my daggers back into their holders and jumped onto the side of the truck. Emilie cranked the engine and started driving away.

“Vera wait!” I heard Dick yell. I turned back to see the vigilantes that used to be my family. I felt a pang of guilt in the back of my heart, but I quickly pushed it away. I laughed loudly, the sound echoing across the storage yard.

“See ya later, big brother!” I yelled out, before Emilie sped up and we drove away, covered by the night.


	5. Anyone

As soon as we got back to the safe house, Emilie slammed the truck door shut and stormed inside. She was obviously mad her deal didn’t go through, but I on the other hand was euphoric. I hadn’t had a fight that fun in a long time. I followed Emilie into the safehouse, light on my feet, laughing slightly.

“That was so much fun! Let’s do it again!” I said. Emilie growler and looked at me darkly.

“You idiot, we didn’t finish the deal! And now the Bat brats know I exist! If you had picked them off quickly we would’ve finished the deal and moved on without being seen!” She yelled at me. My joyous mood ended. She was blaming me for her deal going south? I saved her ass from going to prison! I scowled.

“I saved your ass from going to jail Em! And you can’t just pick off the Bat protégés, those guys are inhumanly trainee!” I yelled back, stepping up to her. She shoved me back.

“Maybe if you were better at your job, you would be able to take them down. Completely. But your junkie ass enjoys the thrill too much!” She yelled. I threw a punch at her face but she dodged and decked my cheek, making me stumble back. She looked shocked at what she did, but I was just mad.

“Vera, I didn’t mean to do that.” She said stepping towards me. I retracted from her and slammed all my weapons on the table. 

“I’m going out.” I seethed, before leaving the safehouse. I needed a drink. A strong one. The heroin wasn’t cutting it tonight. I could’ve taken my motorbike, but I decided to just walk. I may be crazy, but I don’t drive drunk. It took me 30 minutes to walk to the bar I usually go to when Emilie and I fight, The Rusty Nail. It was this run down hole-in-a-wall place, but they gave me a discount cause of my nightly activities, so it would do. Walking into the Bat I heard the shitty country music playing quietly over the speakers and random bikers laughing about something at their table. I sulked up to the bar and sat down, slamming my head on the table.

“Bad day?” A voice said. I looked up and saw Rocco, the bartender that worked there. I nodded, not picking my head up.

“Give me a Jack Daniels. The whole bottle.” I grumbled out. Rocco nodded at me in understanding and sat a Jack Daniels in front of me. You’d think for a 22 year old I wouldn’t have much tolerance to alcohol, but mine was through the roof. I downed half the bottle in 30 seconds flat and waited for the buzz to come. Yeah I know drinking while high isn’t safe, but again, I don’t give a shit. Finishing the bottle, I gestured for another. Normally the other bartenders would look at me like I was crazy, but Rocco knew my insane tolerance so he just passed me another. By this point I was starting to feel the buzz, but it wasn’t enough. A bottle and a half later, I was fully wasted. I saw my reflection in a glass next to me and saw that my cheek was badly bruised. I scowled seeing it, reminding me of the fight Emilie and I had. I shot up from my chair, grabbing the Jack Daniels bottle, swaying slightly, and stumbled towards the door. Before I could make it outside I was stopped by some old biker dude.

“Hey there doll, wanna have a good time?” He said lowly. I rolled my eyes and just twisted his arm, bringing my elbow down on it hearing a loud snap. He cried in pain and I threw him to the floor. “She broke my arm! The fucking bitch broke my arm!” He yelled. I spat on him.

“Don’t fucking objectify women like that and next time I’ll go easy on you.” I slurred out, before stumbling outside. I slowly walked a few blocks before realizing I didn’t remember how to get back. Everything was unbalanced. I looked to my left and saw a fire escape leading to the roof of a building I was by. Deciding up there was better than down here where everyone was staring at me oddly, I clumsily climbed up to the roof. Once up there I sat on the edge of the roof and just looked out. Although Gotham was a shitty place, the view from the rooftops was always gorgeous. I drank from the bottle again, wondering why I was doing that when I was already wasted off my ass. 

Jason would hate this; what I’m doing to myself. Jason. I still haven’t avenged him. It’s been 8 fucking years. He’d be so disappointed. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and didn’t bother wiping it again. I was too wasted to care. Plus no one could see me from up here. Or so I thought. Suddenly I heard a pair of boots land on the roof behind me.

“This is my territory.” Red Hood said. I chuckled slightly, not turning around.

“Do your worst red head, I couldn’t give less of a shit right now.” I said. I heard him walk up next to me.

“Are you....are you drunk?” He asked confused. I took another swig from the bottle. 

“And off my ass high too. Great combo, you should try it something.” I said, my voice raspy. He sat down next to me. I looked over at him briefly, but I couldn’t tell what he was thinking with that mask over his face. 

“What happened to you?” He almost whispered. I couldn’t tell if he was saying that to himself or to me but I decided to answer anyways.

“The Joker happened.” I slurred, drinking from the bottle again.

“What do you mean?” Red Hood asked worriedly. He slowly reached over and took the bottle from my hand, putting it beside him. I let him.

“He took something from me. Something very very important.” I said. Sober me would be screaming at me to stop talking and run away, but I was far from sober, so my walls were down. “I’ve been chasing after Joker for 8 years now, trying to get revenge. But no matter how close I get to killing him, he either gets away or Batman stops me.” I said, my voice laced with venom when I said my old mentor’s name. Red Hood shifted next to me. I could tell he was debating something.

“What did he take from you?” He asked lowly. I froze at the question. Flashbacks of me running towards the warehouse, crying and praying to make it to Jason in time, and the warehouse exploding. I felt silent tears fall down my face.

“My best friend. He had kidnapped my best friend, beat him with a fucking crowbar, and killed him. I tried to get to him in time, fuck I tried, I got an asthma attack after I got home, but I wasn’t fast enough. The place where the Joker was keeping him exploded, my best friend inside. I can’t tell you how hard I cried. I was so out of it I heard someone screaming in the distance only to realize later it was me, screaming his name. Begging him to be ok, because I didn’t want to believe I had failed him. I didn’t want to believe he was dead. But he was. And I couldn’t take it. I went awol. I abandoned my mentors beliefs and went after the Joker to tear him apart for what he did to my best friend. And I was so close to. I had the Joker at my mercy, but my mentor stopped me from doing so. So out of rage I quit being his protege. Everyday since them my driving purpose has been to kill the Joker and avenge my best friend.” I said, now fully crying. I felt Red Hood put a hand on my back.

“What are you gonna do once you kill him?” He asked quietly. I laughed loudly before stumbling up, backing into the middle of the roof. Red Hood stood as well. I hung my head.

“What am I gonna do? I’m gonna I kid an entire semi-automatic on his psychotic ass, then I’m gonna our a bullet in my own head. My will to live died with my best friend. When I got really frustrated I tried to kill my self, but somehow my big brother always found me and stopped me from doing so. They should’ve let me. Cause after pining after such a murderous life purpose for so long it’s driven me insane. My only purpose for living is getting revenge for my best friend. I owe it to him. I failed him. I failed him in the worst possible way! He’s dead and it’s my fault! If I had been faster he would still be alive! I wouldn’t be like this. I can’t stand how guilty I feel every single day of my life. Guilt about not saving him. Even if I wanted to go home, I couldn’t. I’ve tried to kill everyone in my family multiple times. The second I step foot into that house they’ll throw me in Arkham for the rest of my life.” I said, my hands dug into my head, trying to stop the tears from falling. I was so embarrassed. This guy was my enemy yet here I was monologuing to him and being a crybaby. 

“They’re your family. Of course they’ll let you come home. They’re not gonna give up on you.” Red Hood said. I was really surprised by how nice he was being considering I had tried to kill him not a couple of hours ago. 

“They gave up on me a long time ago red head. They accepted that I can’t be fixed. I’ve accepted it too. There’s no hope for me anymore. It’s probably why I do heroin so much. Keeps me from remembering how far gone I am.” I said. Suddenly I was jerked and Red Hood was looking right at me, gripping my shoulders tightly. 

“You’re on heroin?! And you’ve done it more than once?!” He yelled. He was mad? I didn’t get why. I’m his enemy, why would he care. I shook his arms off.

“Been addicted for 3 years now red head. Had to do something to keep me from killing myself before I could kill Joker. Except, it got a little out of hand. I didn’t mean to get addicted but, now, I just can’t stop. It doesn’t matter anyways. I’ll be dead eventually anyways.” I said. Red Hood sighed and pulled me into a hug. Normally I would’ve punched him off of the roof cause I don’t like to be touched, but in my drunken depressed state, I needed it. I leaned into his hug, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Do you need me to take you home?” He asked quietly. I nodded slightly, my body somewhat limp in his arms.

“I can’t remember how to get home.” I said. He sighed and stood up, taking me with him. He held me with one hand and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

“Hold on.” He said. I gripped onto him as he descended from the roof. At this point, the excessive amount of alcohol I had consumed was hitting me, and I felt like passing out.

“Red head, everything’s spinning.” I said weakly. I felt his grip tighten on me.

“It’s ok baby bird, just go to sleep.” He said. I was too drunk to realize that he called me baby bird, a nickname Jason used to call me, and instead I did what he said and immediately passed out in his arms.


	6. No Good Deed

8 years ago

Bruce has found me after I ran away and dragged me back home. He had tried to talk to me about it, but I just pushed past him and ran up to my room, locking myself in. I heard the muffled voices of Bruce and Alfred downstairs and then crying. Bruce must’ve told Alfred. Hearing his tears triggered my own, and before I knew it I was sobbing. I didn’t even try to muffle my tears, I just cried in agony. I’m sure the whole house could hear me. My pain turned into anger, and I screamed and threw the closest thing to me, which happened to be a chair next to the desk I had in my room. It shattered on the wall with a loud bang, leaving a dent. I threw more things, trashing my room, including a picture of Jason and I when we had a Wayne family photo shoot. I was on Jason’s shoulders and he was holding my hands. We both had big smiles on our faces and you could see I was missing my front tooth. It had always been Jason’s favorite photo of us. My heart clenched when I saw it. I threw it at the wall like everything else, making it shatter; broken glass raining down on the floor. I was shaking and tears streamed down my face. I’d never felt this much pain before, not even when I found out my parents never wanted me. I heard a knock on my door.

“Ver, please come out.” I heard Bruce say. Hearing Jason’s nickname for me fueled my rage. I growled and swiped up one of the broken chair legs.

“FUCK OFF!!” I yelled, throwing the chair leg at the door. I threw it so hard that it skewered through the door, most likely sticking out in the other side. It hit the door with a loud bang and I heard Bruce stumble backwards. I must’ve scared him off because he didn’t say anything else. I sank to the floor, leaning against the end of my bed. I hugged my knees into my chest and cried into them.

“This is your fault y’know.” A voice said. I jerked my head up, seeing Jason standing on the other side of the room.

“Go away. You’re not real.” I mumbled. Fake Jason laughed.

“Maybe I’m not. Doesn’t change that I’m right. You said you would protect me, but you didn’t. Some superhero you are.” He said. My nails dig into the sides of my arms as I hugged myself tighter. I heard a motorcycle pull up to the manor. Bruce must’ve called Dick to tell him about Jason.

“I already know it’s my fault. I promised you I would protect you and if you were in danger I would save you. And I didn’t. I failed you.” I said, my voice raspy from crying. Fake Jason crossed his arms.

“That’s right, you didn’t. And now I’m dead. I died beaten, bloody, and alone! And it’s your fault Vera!” Fake Jason yelled. I gripped the sides of my head tightly.

“Shut up!” I yelled. I didn’t hear Dick calling my name from outside the door or him attempting to pick the lock.

“Look at me Ver.” Fake Jason cried. I looked up and saw him broken and bleeding. He was missing a tooth and his mask was ripped. His hands were tied behind his back. I wailed, reaching out for him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, how do I make it up to you? How do I justify this?” I cried. Fake Jason was silent for a moment, the only sound being my heavy breathing and the clicks of Dick trying to pick the lock to my door.

“You could die with me. We’ve been together through everything, it’s only fair that we do this together too. It’ll be poetic justice.” Fake Jason said. Normally I would’ve told him to bite me, but now that Jason’s gone, I couldn’t care less what happens to me.

“Yeah....yeah that’s a good idea.” I said, getting up. I farted around my room looking for one of my Hummingbird feathers; Kunai made from rainbow titanium that were shaped like feathers. They were my version of batarangs. Looking under my bed, I saw the flint of one of my feathers. I reached out and grabbed it, pulling it out from under the bed. I got up and knelt in the center of my room. I held my arm out and pressed the tip of my feather into it, ready to drag it up my arm. 

“This will make it up to Jason. This is what I deserve for failing him.” I whispered. I braved myself to dig the feather into my skin when my door burst open and Dick ran through.

“Vera no!” He cried. Before I could even react, he tackled me to the floor. I held a death grip on my feather as he pulled my arm away from my other arm. I wrestled him on the floor, trying to free my arm with the feather from his hold.

“Let me go! I deserve this!” I screamed, trying to elbow him in the stomach, but Dick was stronger than me so I wasn’t having much luck.

“You don’t deserve to die! Listen to yourself, this isn’t you!” Dick yelled, struggling to keep me within his hold as I thrashed around.

“You don’t understand! You weren’t there! You didn’t see him! You didn’t see your best friends corpse!” I screamed. I heard a heavy set of footsteps run into my room.

“What the hell is going on?” I heard Bruce ask. I thrashed against Dick again, trying to break free. Dick tightened his grip on means wrapped his arm around my arm holding my feather, making it bend straight behind me so I couldn’t move it.

“Let me die!” I screamed, my throat hurting from screaming so much. I kept thrashing against Dick, even though I wasn’t making much progress.

“Take the knife from her! Now!” Dick yelled. I felt Bruce press against one of my nerve points, making my hand let go of the feather. It fell to the ground and Bruce picked it up, putting it in his utility belt. Dick let go of me and I scrambled away, pressing against the wall looking at both of them.

“Vera, we can’t help you if you don’t let us.” Bruce said, stepping closer to me. 

“You can’t even succeed at dying with me! How can you do this to me!” Fake Jason yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut. 

“I’m trying!” I yelled back. Bruce stopped his advance towards me and Dick looked at me confused.

“Vera, who are you talking to?” Dick asked quietly. Fake Jason knelt in front of me and I threw my head up, looking him in the eyes. His cold, broken, blue eyes.

“You’re a disappointment. You’re a terrible best friend! I never loved you!” Fake Jason yelled. Tears fell down my face.

“Jayjay, you don’t mean that.” I cried. I heard Dick suck in a breath.

“Are you.....are you seeing Jason?” Dick asked, but I didn’t hear. 

“You’re all alone now Vera Wales. Without me you’re so alone”. Fake Jason said. Bruce was kneeling in front of me in the same place Fake Jason was.

“You’re right. I’m all alone”. I whispered.

“He’s not right, Vera, you still have us.” Bruce said. He put a hand on my shoulder gingerly.

“Stay away from me!” I yelled, pushing him away. I bounced up and started pacing around my room.

“Come on Vera, please, listen to us. I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Dick said. I shook my head, turning to Bruce and pointing at him, fire in my eyes.

“No! You stopped me from killing the Joker! You stopped me from avenging Jason!” I yelled. Bruce held out his hand to me, but I stepped away from it.

“Because if you started killing, you wouldn’t stop.” Bruce said. I growled and threw my hands in the air.

“Maybe I don’t want to stop! Maybe I’ve decided that doing good only brings punishment!” I yelled.

“Vera, what are you saying?” Dick asked. I was silent for a moment, before I ripped my Hummingbird mask away from my face. I looked at it in my hands. Hummingbird was my identity. Everything I’ve ever been. But Hummingbird exists because of Jason. And without him, she doesn’t exist. I crumpled the mask in my hands before turning to my family. My eyes darkened as I threw my mask down in the ground.

“I quit!”


	7. Interlude - No Good Deed Pt. 2

After quitting her job as Hummingbird, Vera ran. To where, she had no idea, but she couldn’t stay at the Manor anymore. Jason surrounded her wherever she went in there and it was too much for her. Running across the rooftops of Gotham in the middle of the night, when no one was around to hear, she let her true feelings pour out in the only way she knew possible.

“Jason!

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn

Let his blood leave no stain

Though he beats him

Let him feel no pain

Let his bones never break

And however he tries

To destroy him

Let him never die

Let him never die

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka... eleka...

Ugh! What good is this chanting?

I don't even know what I'm saying

I don't even know what trick I ought to try

Jason, where are you?

Already dead or bleeding?

One more disaster

I can add to my generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresented

No good deed goes unpunished

That's my new creed

My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead

No good deed

Goes unpunished

Jayjay

My robin

Jason

Jason!

One question haunts and hurts

Too much, too much to mention

Was I really seeking good

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are

When looked at with an ice-cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are

Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished

All helpful urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure, I meant well

Well, look at what well-meant did

All right, enough

So be it, so be it then

Let all Gotham be agreed

I'm wicked through and through

Since I can not succeed

Jason, saving you

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do again

Ever again

No good deed will I do again!”

And thus, Empath was born.

Voice claim for Vera Wales: Annapantsu - No Good Deed


	8. Perspective

I woke up to the sound of a box being dropped. Squinting my eyes, I groaned. I was passing out way too much lately and I wasn’t a fan of it. I sat up to see I was in my safehouse again. I was confused, how did I get here?

“It’s about time you woke up.” Emilie said. I turned to face her and saw her loading boxes into a blue sports car. I stretched, hearing several bones pop, before standing up.

“How the hell did I get here?” I asked, approaching her. She loudly set down the box she was holding in the trunk.

“That vigilante with the red helmet dropped you off. Said he wanted no trouble and he left right after, but now he knows where this safehouse is, so we gotta move.” She said. Oh yeah, that’s right. Red Hood brought me here. After I spilled my guts to him. I groaned, putting my face in my hands. He probably thinks I’m the weakest vigilante on the face of the earth now. Also, moving safe houses was one of my least favorite things to do.

“How long was I out?” I asked. Emilie shrugged.

“Well, after red riding hood brought you back, you were out for a good 4 hours. Why? Do something dumb?” She asked, a sly smile on her face. I grimaced.

“I may or may not have gotten dead drunk and spilled my emotional insecurities on him.” I said. She winced.

“Oooooo that’s gotta hurt.” She said laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood up, going to help Emilie pack everything. “I got this stuff, go pack up your stuff.” Emilie said. I nodded and went over to the alcove in the warehouse that acted as my room. It was really just a corner of the safe house, but I had a make shift curtain up so it gave me some privacy. I pulled the curtain back revealing my space. It wasn’t much, just a nasty mattress, my backpack, and a few personal belongings. I grabbed the backpack and stuffed all I owned into it. I hesitated on the two pictures of Jason and I. One was in somewhat ok condition, but the other? The one of me and Jason at a Wayne family photo shoot? It’s crinkled beyond repair, with tears on the sides, and one corner is blurred from my tears that night. I felt a pang in my heart before quickly stuffing the photos into my backpack. I picked up the old hoodie I was using as a pillow and pulled out the domino mask from under it. It was the same mask Jason wore that night. The night he died. I had kept it, to remember him, to honor him, I don’t know why. But it was Empath’s mask now. The part under the right eye that had torn, I had stitched it back up sloppily. If really looked at you could see my terrible stitching with no troubles. I put the mask on before grabbing my backpack and briskly walking back to Emilie and the sports car that most certainly didn’t belong to her.

“So where’d you get the ride?” I asked, patting the sides of the bright blue Mustang. Emilie ran a hand through her hair and smirked.

“Some old rich guy isn’t gonna miss one of his 4 Mustangs.” She said. I chuckled. Sure, I didn’t condone stealing, but it’s Emilie. What am I supposed to do? Emilie got into the drivers seat of the mustang and I dropped into the passenger seat, putting my backpack at my feet.

“Let’s get this show in the road!” Emilie exclaimed before revving the engine and turning in the radio. She blasted Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend and badly sang along to it. I only sang along to parts of it quietly. I used to sing all the time, but ever since Jason died, I hadn’t. Emilie pulled out of the garage door to the warehouse and we set off to our backup safe house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason stormed into the Batcave, pulling off his helmet and throwing it against the floor.

“Is anyone going to tell me what the hell happened to Vera?!” He yelled. Dick was at the Batcomputer and Tim was sitting on a medical cot, Alfred tending to the bullet wound in his leg. Dick and Alfred shared a guilty glance, but didn’t say anything. “Well?!” Jason growled. Dick sighed, and turn to face Jason.

“Jay, when you died, it hurt all of us a lot, but....it hit Vera the most. She lost sight of who she is and she went off the deep end. Hell, the same night you died I stopped her from dragging a blade through her arm and going with you. And ever since, she’s been on this suicide mission to kill the Joker and avenge you.” Dick said. Jason tensed. 8 years. That’s how long he’d been gone. And she was in this state the whole time?

“Why the hell didn’t you bring her home?! Why didn’t anyone help her?!” He yelled, marching straight up to Dick, staring him down. Dick pushed him back slightly.

“We tried, Jason, god we tried! But if we got anywhere close to her, she had a semi automatic aimed at our heads! One time we were close to getting to her, she almost choked Bruce to death. If I hadn’t been there, she would have. With no remorse.” Dick said. Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Why does everyone care about this girl so much? She’s psychotic and almost killed all of us! Yeah I know she used to be Hummingbird but she’s not anymore.” Tim said, grunting when Alfred tugged in the stitching a little too hard.

“Vera isn’t psychotic! She hurting and she’s my friend!” Jason growled, trying to stalk over to Tim, but Dick held him back. Jason scowled and pulled his shoulder away from Dick, but didn’t go after Tim again.

“Master Jason is correct.” Alfred said. Everyone shut up and looked at Alfred, who hadn’t uttered a single word the entire conversation.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked. Alfred said the stitching needle down and sat down in the Batcomputer’s chair. He sighed.

“When Master Bruce had Master Vera in custody down here, I spoke to her for quite awhile.She knows what she’s done, and she feels the guilt. I highly believe everything she does is driven by the guilt she feels of not saving Master Jason. She asked me if she was a monster and cried. Genuine tears. The same ones I saw on her face the night Master Jason died. Master Jason is correct, she is hurting very badly, and she needs our help.” Alfred said. The boys were silent at this. Jason felt guilt build in his gut. Vera was like this because he died and left her alone.

“So She isn’t too far gone to save. She’s still aware that what’s she’s doing is wrong and she feels bad about it. We can still help her. Maybe if she sees I’m alive it’ll fix her!” Jason said, turning to go and find Vera. Dick out a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Jason turned to face him, confused.

“Jay, considering how she reacted when you died, I think telling her you’re alive will only do more damage.” Dick said. Jason growled and slapped Dick’s hand off of him.

“She’s my best friend you bastard! Im telling her I’m alive! Im going to bring her home.” Jason said, storming out of the cave, grabbing his helmet on the way.

“I’m going to help her.”


	9. No Time To Die

“You’re serious?” I asked Emilie, staring at the ruins of an old apartment building in front of us.

“I know it’s not the best, but we don’t got any other options.” Emilie said, grabbing her duffel bag from the back seat and stepping through a large hole in the wall into the building. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, following her. The place was practically falling apart. There were no windows in the concrete building, just holes in the walls, and parts of walls were missing. I groaned.

“Stupid Red Hood. Finding our base. Making us move.” I grumbled, throwing my backpack in a corner that wasn’t covered in dirt. I heard Emilie laugh.

“Well, on the bright side, we’re in the middle of nowhere. No ones gonna find us here.” She said. I nodded, knowing she was right. We had gone off road miles ago and this abandoned building was in the middle of some random field, on the edge of the woods. There wouldn’t be a single soul that would think to look for us here. We continued unpacking the stolen Mustang until we had everything inside our new safe house. Emilie then hid the Mustang among some large bushes near the building. Emilie immediately got in her laptop, looking for a signal. I got my weapons out and started polishing them all. They were pretty banged up by this point, with fighting the Joker almost everyday for 8 years. But I tried to take care of them. I heard the clicking of Emilie’s keyboard stop.

“Dude......you’re gonna owe me forever.” She said, getting up and bringing her laptop over to me.

“What is it?” I asked, looking at the screen she showed me. It was an anonymous tip.

“Source says the Joker is doing an arms deal on the outskirts of Gotham tonight. It’s a remote location, blocked off from radar signals, so he’d never see you coming.” Emilie said. I felt a sick smile make its way on to my face. I grabbed my AK and slung it over my shoulder.

“Well then, let’s go kick his ass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the warehouse Joker was supposedly in around midnight. Emilie had driven me in the Mustang. Streaking to a halt in front of the warehouse, Emilie put a hand on my shoulder.

“Aight Empath, I know this one is real personal to you, but don’t let your emotions get in the way, and don’t get killed. We don’t know how many are in there besides Joker.” She said. I nodded and she let my shoulder go. I jumped out of the car and Emilie sped off, most likely to go make another deal since her last one was a bust. I adjusted the weapons strapped to my body and gently brushed the domino mask on my face, feeling my stitching under the right eye. This was it. This was the night I finally avenged Jason. It’ll all be worth it. I took a deep breath and started forward. Scaling the side of the warehouse was easy enough, and so was getting in, but the place was like a maze. Winding through hallway after hallway, I finally heard the muffled sounds of the Joker’s annoying voice. Just hearing him made my blood boil, and the grip on my pistols even tighter. I quietly opened a door that led to a main storage area in the warehouse and saw Joker standing in the middle. He seemed to be talking to somebody, but I didn’t see any of his goons around. I crept through the door and hid behind a wooden crate. The Joker started laughing.

“It’s about time Little Bird!I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show!” Joker said, spinning around, an axe in his hand. I held my breath at this. There’s no way he could know I was there. But, there were no goons. And the tip Emilie got was anonymous. Which only means...

“Vera! Get out of there! It’s a tra-“ Emilie said through my intercom before it cut off. My breath froze.

It was a trap.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind me, flinging me over the balcony I was on onto the first floor in front of the Joker. I winced when I heard a snap and saw my left wrist bent at an odd angle. The balcony I was just on was up in flames. There goes my exit strategy. I heard the Joker laugh, making me bounce up and aim my pistols.

“Ah ah ah! Not so fast Little Birdy! Let’s make this fair shall we?” Joker said, before quickly turning and kicking the pistols out of my hands before I could react. I yelled slightly when he kicked my left wrist, which was obviously broken. Alright then, if he wants to fight hand to hand, so be it. I growled and lunged at Joker, who quickly sidestepped and sent a right hook into my shoulder. I stumbled back before sending a roundhouse kick into his side. He wheezed when I did and I took that moment to send a front kick to his stomach, pushing him back. I went for my pistols while he was distracted, only to feel a force shove me, making me fly into one of the crates, breaking it. The crate I ran into just so happened to be on fire, setting my suit top on fire. I quickly ripped it off me, leaving me in the white tank top I always wore under neath it. The Joker sauntered towards me, twirling his axe around.

“Yknow the second Boy Blunder was a much better fighter than you.” He said smiling. I ground my teeth together and lunged at Joker with a war cry. Just as I was about to punch him in his jaw, he twisted around and grabbed onto my leg arm, pulling it in a way it shouldn’t be pulled and forcing me into my knees. I cried out at the pain in my arm, trying to get back up. He flung me into another crate. It knocked the air out of my lungs and I slid to the ground. Sitting up shakily, I tried to support myself with my right arm. I looked up and saw the whole warehouse engulfed in flames. It was getting hard to breath from the smoke. So let’s do a recap. My wrist and arm are broken, none of my weapons are within my grasp, everything is on fire, I can barely breathe, and the Joker is still standing. For once, I was actually scared. I yelped when The Joker pulled me up and pinned me to the side of the crate, his axe in his other arm. He made a pouty face.

“Oh dear, is your arm broken? Here let me help!” He said. He cackled and my eyes widened as he brought his axe down on my left arm; severing it just above the elbow. I tried to scream, but all that came out was strangled shrieks from inhaling too much smoke. The Joker laughed again before dropping me to the ground. The laughing died out and he looked at me with a bored face.

“That should be enough to keep you down. It’s a shame really, I enjoyed this little game of ours Hummingbird. Too bad I win, just like with Boy Blunder.” Joker said before walking off into the flames. Ignoring the front part of my arm laying on the ground next to me, I tried to crawl the way the Joker went, but there was too much fire. I looked at my arm and held back vomit, seeing blood flowing profusely from where my arm was supposed to be. Working quickly, I grabbed a small piece of wood that had been broken off of one of the crates. Using my right hand, I tore the bottom half of my tank top off. Taking the stick and the strip of fabric, I wound a tourniquet around my arm, hoping to slow the bleeding slightly. I tried to stand, burning debris falling around me. Half way up I felt my knees give out on me and I tumbled back into the ground. Panicking, I reached into one of my utility belt’s pockets and pulled out the old communicator I used as Hummingbird. Praying to whoever would listen that it still worked, I turned it on. The screen lit up and I went through several buttons before getting to the emergency signal. I hadn’t used this since I was Hummingbird, but I didn’t have a choice. I couldn’t die yet. Joker wasn’t dead yet. Seeing the blinking light on the screen of my communicator meaning the signal was active, I sat it down next to me and slid down into my back, breathing hard. The corners of my vision were blurry from the loss of blood and my brain had just blocked out the pain from my arm, or lack of, at this point. It’s like the world around me went silent, as I stared up at the ceiling wide eyed.

“Is this what it was like? Is this what you saw Jason?” I whispered to myself. The knowledge that I was gonna die was hitting me. “I’m sorry.......I’m sorry I couldn’t avenge you Jay. I’m so sorry...” I croaked out. I felt like crying, but no tears fell down my face. It was too hot for that. I don’t know how long I laid there, in the middle of a burning warehouse, but eventually I heard someone yelling. I tuned back in to reality at that realization and listened. From far away in the warehouse, I heard Dick’s voice, calling out my name, asking where I was. I breathed in as deep as I could without coughing.

“NIGHTWING!” I tried to scream, but it came out more like a strangled cry. A few more times of screaming my sad attempt at an SOS and I saw a blue and black figure jump over a large burning crate someways away from me, a smaller red and black figure right behind him. I let out some sort of sound that sounded like relief and started dragging myself towards him. I gripped whatever was closest to me with my right hand, whether it was burning or not, and dragged myself in their direction, still attempting to call out to my brother. I saw him look around until his eyes landed on me and he immediately ran towards me. I kept pulling myself forward until he got to my side.

“Dick.” I said hoarsely, coughing immediately afterwards.

“We’ll talk later, first were getting out of here!” He said, a fearful tone to his voice. I don’t blame him, if I came across one of my siblings burned, dying, and missing an arm I’d be pretty worried too. Dick picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. When he turned around to look for a way out, I came face to face with Replacement, a look on his face almost like he just realized I was actually human. I smiled weakly.

“Hey Replacement.” I croaked our weakly, waving slightly with my good hand. He waved back slightly.

“Hi....” He said, a confused tone to his voice. Suddenly Dick jerked forward, so I assume he found the way out. Replacement was right behind us, taking every step and jump Dick did. Dick had his arm looked around my waist, gripping it tightly, so I wouldn’t fall off.

“It’s ok Vera, we’re gonna get you out of this, you’re gonna be ok.” Dick said. I couldn’t tell if he was trying to reassure me or himself. A few minutes later, my head was spinning and everything was fading in and out. I saw green under me instead of burning wood, so I assumed we made it outside. I heard a car screech and Dick lifted me off his shoulder and held me bridal style.

“You gotta stay awake for me Vera, ok? Just stay awake little sis.” Dick said, laying me in the back of whatever car just pulled up and climbing in next to me. I nodded slightly, my eyes lulling around. The dark interior of the car made me realize we were in the Batmobile. It had been so long since I had been in here. I felt something on my right hand and slowly looked around to see Dick was holding it. I smiled slightly before coughing again. The grip on my hand tightened. I heard Dick saying something and someone else responding, but it all seemed so far away. It was all mumbling. My eyesight was getting worse, everything was just flashes of light and blurs. I felt like I was floating. There was a hand on the side of my face and a face in front of mine, but I couldn’t tell who it was.

Soon I felt the car jerk to a stop and I was being lifted again. When we were getting out of the car, I saw my reflection on the car door. I was covered in blood, sweat, and soot. I looked like a dying firefighter. The world blurred around me as I was carried swiftly into what I assumed to be the Batcave. I heard muffled shouting around me before I was set on something and several figures were standing around me, working quickly. I looked around slowly trying to figure out who was there. An oxygen mask was out on my face and I breathed in the fresh oxygen, savoring every breath. I heard someone calling out, their voice fading in and out until I could hear clearly what they said.

“Vera! Can you hear me?!” It was Dick’s voice. I lifted my good hand slightly, someone holding on to it in response.

“I had him.....I almost had him.” I groaned out. Dick was speaking again and he seemed aggravated, but I couldn’t tell what he was saying anymore. I felt a pinch and saw a needle was put into my arm. Soon after I felt the familiar effects of anesthesia. Letting out a weak cry once more, I let the anesthesia take over and drag me into sleep.


	10. Fly Me To The Moon

When I woke up, everything was loopy. And bright. I heard arguing next to me, so I cracked my eyes open slightly and turned my head. I saw Dick pacing while arguing with Bruce. Figures. Those two did argue a lot. I stretched slightly before freezing at what I saw. Where my left arm should have been was just part of an arm and a nub.

“Huh?!” I exclaimed hoarsely, shaking my arm slightly to see if the rest of it was just compressed into the small portion I could see. The anesthesia hadn’t worn off yet. I felt hands on my shoulders and turned to see Dick in my face.

“Vera, thank god! Are you ok? How do you feel?” Dick asked a mile a minute. I started hyperventilating slightly and shaking my arm harder.

“Dick my arm, it’s not there. Where’s my arm? Where’s my arm?!” I cried. Dick held the top of my arm with his hand and hugged me with the other, trying to calm me down.

“It’s ok, your safe. You lost it when you fought the Joker remember?” He said sweetly. I stilled at that notion. Oh yeah. I was fighting the Joker again. But he got away. Again.

“I almost had him. I almost had him!” I said looking up at him. Dick scowled before standing harshly and slamming his hands down in the table next to me.

“For Christ’s sake Vera, when are you going to quit this suicide mission?! You lost a goddamn arm trying to kill that bastard!” He yelled. I scowled.

“When he’s dead and I’ve avenged Jason!” I yelled back. Dick looked at me with fire in his eyes.

“It isn’t worth almost getting yourself killed Vera! You’ve gotta stop this!” Dick yelled again. I shoved him away from me.

“I’ll stop when he’s dead, and before that no one’s gonna stop me!” I growled, trying to get up. I lost my balance and ended up on my hand and knees on the floor.

“This is really pathetic to look at.” I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw Fake Jason smirking at me. I inhaled sharply. How long had it been since my last fix? Had it really been long enough for Fake Jason to show up again.

“Shut up Fake Jason, I’m not in the mood!” I yelled at him, earning confused glances from the rest of the family. Dick sunk down next to me and held my head in his hands, turning me to face him. The worry in his eyes was immeasurable.

“You still see Fake Jason?” He asked quietly, almost disbelieving. I nodded slightly.

“Only when I’m not high off my ass.” I said, shoving him away and trying to stand again. I saw Bruce give me a disapproving glade and I just scowled at him. “Don’t give me that look old man, when I’m high he goes away and that’s good enough for me.” I said. I fell back to my knees again and growled in frustration. I heard someone else groan in annoyance as well and turned to see Red Hood over by the Batcomputer.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, this has gone on long enough. Vera, Jason’s alive.” Red Hood. My blood ran cold. He was lying.

“He’s obviously lying.” Fake Jason said next to me. I shook my head.

“I know he’s lying!” I seethed. Fake Jason shrugged his shoulders but didn’t say anything else.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Red Hood said, taking a step closer to me. I scooted further away from him, shaking my head violently.

“No! You’re lying! Jason’s dead! I saw him! I saw his body! He’s dead! He’s not coming back! HE’S NOT COMING BACK!” I screamed. I heard a clunk on the floor and saw a red helmet roll next to me.

“Vera, look at me. You know who I am.” Red Hood said. I slowly brought my eyes up to him. He had black hair with a white streak in it, and chiseled features. He was super attractive, but what made me catch my breath were his eyes. His green-Blue eyes. I knew those eyes.

The same eyes that looked at me through that domino mask all those years ago.

_”Hey are you ok?” Robin asked me._

” _No. I have no where else to go._ _I don’t know what to do._ _I have no one._ ” _I said, my voice cracking as tears fell down my face._ _Robin knelt down in front of me, holding my hands in his own. I looked into his eyes_ , _memorizing every shade and shape of those irises._

_”Then come with me.”_

I was frozen as tears fell down my face.

“Jason?” I barely whispered. He smiled sweetly, tears in his eyes as well.

“Yeah....it’s me.” He said, his voice cracking. I was frozen in place a few more seconds before it finally registered. Jason. My Jason. My Robin.

He’s alive.

And right in front of me.

My legs suddenly gained strength as I launched myself towards him and he ran towards me at the same time.

“JASON!!!” I cried, running into his arms. The second I met him his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I breathed in. Mahogany and cigarettes.

It was him.

I was hysterical, crying my eyes out more than I ever had. I clung to him, afraid if I let go he would disappear. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. We sank to the floor together as I just sat and cried.

“Jay....” I sobbed. I felt his hand holding the back of my head and he deepened his hold on me.

“Ver, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I left you. I never wanted you to end up like this.” Jason cried. I felt tears hit the back of my shirt. He was crying too. No one interrupted our moment, and I’m glad they didn’t. I wanted to stay like this, here, in Jason’s arms forever.

“You were dead....I was all alone, Jay I’m so sorry! I couldn’t save you I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” I cried out. Jason turned to kiss my cheek.

“Of course I forgive you, of course I forgive you, it isn’t your fault, you did nothing wrong, baby bird, you did nothing wrong.” He whispered into my ear. I turned my head, holding the sides of his face in my hand. I smashed our lips together and he immediately responded, kissing me passionately. We couldn’t get closer to each other if we tried. Jason tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss before we both pulled away for air, panting. He rested his forehead against mine, still holding the back of my head.

“I love you.” He breathed out.

“I love you too.”

“ _Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_ ”


End file.
